The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for low visibility sensing of characteristics of a display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic display panels are used in a plethora of electronic devices. These display panels typically consist of multiple pixels that emit light. These pixels may be formed using self-emissive units (e.g., light emitting diode) or pixels that utilize units that are backlit (e.g., liquid crystal diode). These pixels are usually controlled using transistors (e.g., thin film transistors) that utilize a driving threshold voltage to determine at which level the pixels are to be driven. However, threshold voltage transients may exist at the transistors due to hysteresis. Such fluctuations of the threshold voltage may cause flicker and/or image blur. During emission, especially at low refresh rates, some charge may be trapped for the driving transistor increasing the threshold voltage. Between frames, luminance drops occur due to the threshold voltage transients thereby leading to a visible flicker in the screen.
Furthermore, due to hysteresis, transistor threshold voltage is lower at low gray scale frames and higher at high gray scale level frames. Thus, during a transition from a low gray scale level frame to a high gray scale level frame, the first high gray scale level frame appears dimmer than later frames with the same gray scale levels due to a threshold voltage sampling error during the refresh period between the low and high gray scale level frames causing a flash going from dark to bright frames or blur of dark text on a light background during page scrolling.